pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - DoA Trenchway
5-5 now. Life Guardian 22:28, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :This build is relevant to my interests. Angueo 00:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you introduce me to this build?:) Im not sure but I think it fastest build which came from trial (if it was in trial) to meta. I even didn't see it testing category, but Im here every day :) Am I right that every one saw 26 mins in screen and gave 5-5 rates?:) This build has about 10 or more editions - Ive never seen something like that an tbh Im impressed and worried as well. If it is thrice faster from glaiveway so price of Armbrance will drop headlong, but... Im going to try it when I ll have free 26 minutes :) --God Kamil 08:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Trust me, you're a fuck awful player who has not a chance in hell of running this properly. I'd be amazed if you managed to finish DoA in under 3 consets -- 14:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes? Why do you think so?:) Do you know me?:)--God Kamil 16:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) We have been running this build for many months, it is the meta for high-end SC guilds, just nobody bothered to put it on PvX until now. I doubt armbrace prices will be affected, since this is much more technically complicated than DwG. -- Impulsion :Yes, I belive that it is more complicated but, you know every one can learn everything after many tries. --God Kamil 16:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::im going to refer you to the state of fow pugs(and fow is 100x easier than doa), and then ask you to retract that statement. Life Guardian 19:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't understand what you mean. You want me to retract statement that it everyone can lear everything? You don't belive ppl can learn to use this build? So what for is that here if some ppl say I won't learn it? I thought builds on PvX are for everyone's usage and generally everyone would learn it with well-made usage section. --God [[User Talk:God Kamil|'Kamil']]will save you! 07:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: Kamil, I'm not trying to be an ass or troll you, but you're acting like an idiot. Fighting with admins isn't going make you look smart. Sex and Waffles 07:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Im not fighting, this is discussion where you talk with ppl and while you are talking you can discover new truths, you can learn many things and get to know new experiences :) --God [[User Talk:God Kamil|'Kamil']]will save you! 08:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I can guarantee 100% that you'll never be able to pug this. Ever. If you're a guild with some form of VoIP, then, after learning the run with a standard casterspike, you'll probably be able to run this. I said that line because when looking at fow pugs, it is very clear that anything requiring the smallest form of skill is well beyond most of the skill levels present in this game, including this build. Life Guardian 08:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Maybe not pug but I would like to try it with my guild mates. --God [[User Talk:God Kamil|'Kamil']]will save you! 08:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Who said this build is for pugs?!?!?! cause looking at it you can cleary see IT'S NOT! >{CaRnyVaL}™ 10:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::At the current state, this is completely impossible to PUG in ad1. However if you look in the german district, solo tank runs do occasionally form in what is technically a PUG (although everyone will know everybody else, and go on the same teamspeak) -- Impulsion ::::::pug=/=german pug, germans are germans :P >{CaRnyVaL}™ 20:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Zomg! PvE srs bsns. --Myotheraccount 00:15, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::ofc it is xP >{CaRnyVaL}™ 17:06, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Why life bond before port bond? :Some attacks will trigger prot bond if it is on first, by putting life bond first you halve the dmg and it doesn't trigger prot bond any more. The E/Mo can run out of energy otherwise, and seed easily heals enough with the bonds this way around -- Impulsion Meta? So how is this meta if it's not used often? So a handful of people found something that worked and played it hard, so? Cuilan 19:03, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :trololol? 19:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I also don't understand why this build is in meta, no one cares of it, no one plays it (maybe tight group of ppl which invented it) and to be honest this is bad because it requires huge skill, it can't be pugable, and generally (everyone says DwG is for noobs) but DwG rapes DoA in HM with no problems and this build can be only effective if you have high skills. Imo Frostway should be in meta not this. --God [[User Talk:God Kamil|'Kamil']]will save you! 20:49, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :It holds the record times for DoA. Making it much better than shitty glaive which can't even finish NM doa in under an hour. We'd be retarded not to have a meta tag on the record bars.--TahiriVeila 21:02, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Guilds who can actually do DoA properly run this fairly often. Life Guardian 21:11, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: meta builds are easy and pug-able builds that are used frequently by "Pugs" not guild specified groups. there are reasons why terraway, and manlyway uwsc and fowsc are meta and thats because you can go into toa and see people forming groups.-- 22:19, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::That does not encompass all of what meta is. Metagaming in PvE means exploiting the mechanics of the game and limitations of the AI (whereas PvP metagaming is predicting/countering human opponents instead of a static AI). PuG builds just happen to also deal with the limitations of unskilled players, and suffer in time taken for allowing the use of PuGs. This build is meta because it is the best thing you could possibly run if you have a team of skilled players (it takes full advantage of the game mechanics). --Toraen 00:10, 14 November 2010 (UTC) ::::This is meta for speedclears, DwG is not a speedclear -- Impulsion ::::"Guilds who can actually do DoA properly run this fairly often." 3 times a day on weekends baby and lol at noobs who dwg, 40 minute constant runs > mindless DwG. "no one cares of it, no one plays it" lol you obviously aren't in a high-end speed clear guild.– alistic 06:33, 17 November 2010 (UTC) :::::Kamil, lets do some math here. counting EZ, DL, DL, Zraw, Epic, Lod, Shh, USMC, and bLt; theres little more than 3/4's of the entire ally that does DoA mesway or trenchway. so thats about 300+ people? Amethyst Sorrow 07:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) NEW TROLL LAND------> www.gwpvx.com, at curse, the real troll fest is going on there...